Doctor Who Parodies
by BeccaWinchester
Summary: Like my other stories each chapter is a parody of a song centralized around one fandom. This collection features Doctor Who. I will try to post more as quickly as I can. This may take sometime as my creativity is not very prevalent or efficient. Thanks. Enjoy!
1. Somebody's Amy

**Somebody's Amy (Somebody's Chelsea by Reba McEntire)**

Met a young man yesterday

Guarding an ancient grey stone box

He said "I have loved her all my life

I swear I feel like she's alive

Then he told me her story

Listening to that man go on

I never knew love that long

I said "She's a lucky woman"

He said "I am the lucky one"

When he told me her name

I heard myself say…

I wanna be somebody's Amy

Somebody's world

Somebody's day and night

One and only girl

A part of a love story

That is threaded through time

You know that's what every woman wants to be

Somebody's Amy

He made me laugh when they talked about

Their first date and The Doctor's doubts

He said even though she was encaged

I didn't waiver my faith

Stay by her til the end of time

That's when I closed my eyes

I wanna be somebody's Amy

Somebody's world

Somebody's day and night

One and only girl

A part of a love story

That is threaded through time

You know that's what every woman wants to be

Somebody's Amy

And when we finally said goodbye

I hugged him and said "I'll never forget

How you showed me what it means…"

Yo be somebody's Amy

Somebody's world

Somebody's day and night

One and only girl

A part of a love story

That never has an end

You know that's what every woman wants to be

And I wanna be

Somebody's Amy

Somebody's Amy

Somebody's Amy

Somebody's Amy


	2. Fantastic!

**Fantastic! (All My Friends Say by Luke Bryan)**

I got a bad headache

Says he's changing his face

Woke up on the TARDIS floor

The Doctor's not makin sense

When has he ever been?

Done now we're headin back

I can't find Cap Jack

Did he get off of that ship?

Ain't got a clue what was done

So then I tried findin who does

All my friends say

My eyes were glowin yellow

When I walked in

All my friends say

I went a little crazy

Killing off Daleks

You know I don't remember it well

But they say I sure was kicking some tail

I was a class act, bring em back

Getting rid of them bad wolf girl

Hey I saved the world

Like all my friends say

Fantastic!

Where is my Doctor? I cried oh, no, no

The time vortex got em, cause of me

But was worth saving the whole race

Doctor, you must have really loved me

Cause all my friends say

My eyes were glowin yellow

When I walked in

All my friends say

I went a little crazy

Killin off Daleks

You know I don't remember it well

But they say I sure was kickin some tail

I was a class act, bring em back

Getting rid of them, bad wolf girl

Hey, I saved the world

Like all my friends say

Fantastic!

The time vortex burnin in my head

Disintegrate and rejuvenate

All my friends say

My eyes were glowin yellow

When I walked in

All my friends say

I went a little crazy

Killin off Daleks

You know I don't remember it well

But they say I sure was kicking some tail

I was a class act bring em back

Getting rid of them bad wolf girl

Hey, I saved the world

Like all my, all my friends say

All my

Fantastic!

That's what all my friends say

Fantastic!

That's what all my friends say

Fantastic!

That's what all My friends say

Fantastic!

All my friends say

Fantastic!


	3. Don't Stop Waitin

**Don't Stop Waitin (Don't Stop Believin by Journey)**

Just a Scottish girl

Livin with a cracked room wall

She took the police box

Goin anywhere

Just a love struck boy

Born and raised in small Leadworth

He tailed that Scottish girl

Goin any where

A soldier lost, found in ancient Rome

The look of war and so much more

There's a ring from previous life

Love goes on and on and on and on

Rory waiting

For the one that was inside

Their destiny is

Reunion

Lovely people

Livin lives that don't quite make sense

Keepin her safe with his life

Workin hard to get her there

Doc said then he'd share

Doin everything to save her life

And buy some time

He will win

Always does

Somehow still amazes us

Of his story never ends

He goes on and on and on and onRory waiting

For the one that was inside

Their destiny is

Reunion

Lovely people

Livin lives that don't quite make sense

Keepin her safe with his life

Don't stop awaitin

Hold on to your faith in

Lovely people

Don't stop awaitin

Hold on

Lovely people

Don't stop awaitin

Hold on to your faith in

Lovely people


	4. Doctor, Take Me Away

Set to the tune of: Cowboy take me Away by Dixie Chicks

 **Doctor Take Me Away**

I said, I wanna leave this earth

I wanna see it from afar

I wanna go somewhere wild and breath taking

I wanna meet some aliens

In the future or the past

Or even right here and right now

Somewhere out across the stars

Oh, it sounds so good to me

I said, Doctor take me away

Fly this girl as far as you can

Through all time and space

Take me please oh, I beg

Closer to danger out there

And closer to you

Closer to you

I wanna look and not know

I wanna go and save worlds

I wanna look out on a planet

And not see even one human being

I wanna be the only one for stars and stars

Except for maybe jack and his cunning smile

Oh, so sounds so good to me

Yes, it sounds so good to me

Doctor take me away

Fly this girl as far as you can

Through all time and space

Take me please, oh, I beg

Closer to dander out there

And closer to you

Closer to you

I said I wanna leave this earth

I wanna see it from afar

I wanna go somewhere wild and unruly

Oh, it sounds so good to me

Doctor take me away

Fly this girl as far as you can

Through all time and space

Take me please, oh, I beg

Closer to danger out there

And closer to you

Closer to you

Closer to you

Doctor take me away

Closer to you


	5. Nothing But Time

Set to the tune of : "Eight Days A Week" by The Beatles

 **Nothing But Time**

Oh, I got some time, Rose

And you know it's true

Hope you give me yours, Rose

Just a week or two

Somewhere, fly there, somewhere, fly there

Ain't got nothing but time, Rose

Eight days a week

Save me every day, Rose

Always by my side

One thing I can't say, Rose

Love you more than life

Somewhere, fly there, somewhere, fly there

Ain't got nothing but time, Rose

Eight days a week

Eight days a week

I love you

Eight days a week

Is not enough to spend with you

Oh, I got some time, Rose

And you know it's true

Hope you give me yours, Rose

Just a week or two

Somewhere, fly there, somewhere, fly there

Ain't got nothing but time, Rose

Eight days a week

Eight days a week

I love you

Eight days a week

Is not enough to spend with you

Save me every day, Rose

Always by my side

One thing I can't say, Rose

Love you more than life

Somewhere, fly there, somewhere, fly there

Ain't got nothing but time, Rose

Eight days a week

Eight days a week

Eight days a week


End file.
